bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 9
is the ninth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime. Summary With news airing that All Might has joined U.A. High's faculty, the press interviews various students looking for a scoop. Shota Aizawa tries to send the reporters away, but they try to follow him inside, activating the U.A. defensive barrier. During Class 1-A's homeroom class, Aizawa announces that the class needs to elect a representative. The representative title is a chance for students to gain extra recognition, so nearly every student tries to elect themselves. Tenya speaks out and says that the class should put it to a vote, although the results are not to his liking. Izuku Midoriya is voted class representative, and Momo Yaoyorozu is chosen to be deputy representative. Later on, Izuku, Ochaco and Tenya sit together and have lunch in the mess hall. Izuku is apprehensive about his ability to lead the class, but Tenya reassures him. Tenya even admits that he himself voted for Izuku because of his intuition during the entrance exam. Noticing Tenya's formal attitude, Ochaco asks about Tenya's family and their wealth. Tenya hesitantly admits to being a member of the Iida Hero Family because he fears it will change how others view him. Tenya's brother is the Turbo Hero Ingenium, a famous pro-hero. Their conversation is disrupted when the school alarms abruptly go off. A third-year student points that this means someone has infiltrated U.A. by bypassing the defensive barrier. All students try to evacuate the mess hall at once, creating a major traffic jam in the outside hallway. Despite being caught in the panic, Tenya notices that it is only the media who have managed to trespass on campus. Drawing inspiration from his brother and Izuku, Tenya comes up with a plan to calm everyone around him. He asks Uraraka to make him float and then boosts himself onto the emergency exit board before yelling for the students to calm down. He explains that the infiltration is only the press, relieving the chaotic situation. The students return to class after lunch and Izuku decides to announce his resignation as class president. Moved by Tenya's heroics, Izuku nominates him as the replacement. The majority of the class agrees, and Tenya becomes the new class representative. Meanwhile, the U.A faculty gathers to discuss that most of the U.A Barrier has been disintegrated, indicating that someone did indeed infiltrate U.A. They wonder if an ordinary reporter could have infiltrated the academy. However, Mr. Principal declines that possibility, saying that an element of evil instigated the infiltration, and wonders if this was intended to be a declaration of war. Elsewhere in the city, Pro Heroes Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady are dealing with a hostage situation created by Trapezius Head Gear. The situation appears perilous, but All Might suddenly arrives and defeats the villain using a Missouri Smash. He quickly moves on towards U.A. but takes several detours to do hero work. All Might notices he has become slower since giving One For All to Izuku, and recalls the young man admitting to revealing part of their secret to Katsuki. All Might forgave Izuku, but reminds him that One For All must remain a secret for his own safety and the safety of the world. Back in Class 1-A, Shota announces that the class will participate in a rescue exercise for their Basic Hero Training class. He instructs the class to suit up and board a bus to head off to an off-campus location for the exercise. While riding on the bus, the students discuss each other's Quirks. Tsuyu Asui notes that Izuku's Quirk is similar to All Might's, but Eijiro Kirishima protests her claim because All Might doesn't injure himself. Eijiro goes on to say that he personally wishes for flashier Quirk that would garner more fame. Izuku argues that Eijiro's Quirk is powerful enough to make him into a great future hero, but Eijiro still argues that Katsuki and Shoto's Quirks are perfect for becoming professionals. Tsuyu Asui interjects, saying that Katsuki is too angry to become popular, irritating him. Denki Kaminari follows up, saying that Katsuki's personality needs work. Listening to the conversation, Izuku notices that the tables have reversed since middle school: now Katsuki is the one being teased by the class. The heroes in training arrive at a large training facility, greeted by the famous rescue hero Thirteen. Her greeting includes an introduction to her facility, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint (U.S.J.) and a small speech about how the young students must use their Quirks to save people rather than fight. Thirteen's words are completely deterred when a large group of villains suddenly arrive through a black portal. Characters In Order of Appearance Anime & Manga Differences * In the anime, Toru receives a vote in the class representative election, while in the manga she does not. * Trapezius Head Gear is left unnamed in the anime. * All Might also helps more people in the anime, while in the manga he leaves immediately after Trapezius Head Gear is captured. ** In the manga, Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods talk to All Might before he leaves, commenting that they will lose their job if he keeps taking over. This does not happen in the anime. ** Also, a third hero is shown fighting Trapezius Head Gear in the anime, while in the manga it is just Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 9 es:Episodio 9